


Sun in the Morning

by azareth



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azareth/pseuds/azareth
Summary: For Deborah Ann Woll appreciation week.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Karen Page
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Sun in the Morning

The first few times he spends the night at her place, Karen is careful not to wake Frank in the morning. She knows perhaps better than anyone what startling him could yield. She lets him rouse of his own accord, sometimes while she is in the shower, other times when she is already gone to work for the day.

On Saturdays they both sleep in. Karen always rouses first, tracing the strong lines of Frank’s face with her fingertips. His nose, his brow, his jawline which she can see now that he is devoid of his beard. Not that she minded the long hair. Frank boasts the kind of rugged handsomeness that works regardless of style. He stirs gently under her ministrations. When he smiles and pulls her into his arms, she basks in his warmth and scent.

A few months into their relationship, Karen believes she has devised the best way to bring Frank out of sleep. Only on Saturdays, at about ten in the morning. Sometimes it works, the bleariness pulling easily from his dark, steady gaze. Other days he looks tensely through her, like he’s waiting for something to happen. He only relaxes when she tells him several times everything is okay, that there is no one else, just the two of them. Frank holds her more tightly on those nights.

One morning, Frank rouses first. Karen worked late the previous night finishing a story she has been on for days. She can’t even remember falling asleep and has no idea when she’s adopted the clingy cat pawing lightly at her. Her blue eyes open to see Frank’s hovering face, closer than she anticipates, the back of his fingers culprit to her stirring on her cheek.

“Hey, sleepyhead.” He speaks like he always does, as if his voice comes from the depths of the darkest cave. It sounds gentle nonetheless. A pull works itself at the corners of his eyes.

Karen can’t help but smile at him. “Hey. You’re up early,” she remarks.

Frank leans in to kiss her. It’s deep and it lingers, making Karen melt. He is reclusive and damaged and he is quiet, but in his own way, Frank can be terribly affectionate.

“I think you slept through your alarm,” he chooses to say, just as his mouth finds the particular crook in her neck she loves to be kissed.

“What?!” Karen sits bolt upright. The sudden motion causes them to knock foreheads and they both say ‘ow’. Only Frank chuckles and Karen flushes, frantically looking for her phone. She can’t find it. “Frank, why didn’t you wake me?”

“I just did that, didn’t I?” He sounds mock offended, his dark eyes alight with playfulness.

“I mean earlier.” She scrambles past him to rush to the bathroom, brushing her teeth and trying to put on a bra at the same time. 

Frank just sits there, watching her with a smile that can’t decide if it should curve up or down. 

Karen rattles off about Ellison giving her crap. She says something about a deadline and slips into hose and a skirt. Her hair is in a ponytail and she has just buttoned the top of her white blouse, when Frank finally says, “It’s Saturday, Karen.”

She goes still as a statue and stares at him. He pulls her switched on phone from his pocket and she can just about make out the day. It’s ten forty four. Karen shakes her head. “Seriously?”

Frank rises and goes to her, all cheek and light smugness. Karen is annoyed but she can feel it diminish because Frank looks so pleased with himself and after all this time, she can barely resist his smile. It’s so scarce that when it comes, it’s like the sun in the morning, warming up his face.

“Why did you wake me?” she asks, chidingly this time, knowing she can’t stay mad for long.

“You don’t want me to?” he murmurs, his arms around her. 

“I guess I’m just surprised you started your day so early. For a Saturday.”

“No.” Frank shakes his head. His hold around her is secure when he searches her face, like he wants to talk to every inch of it. “My day doesn’t start til your eyes are open. On me, on mine. OK?”

Karen has already forgiven him. She knows he meant no harm and even if he did in the slightest, he makes up for it so simply, she can’t help but think she was made to be in his arms, right where she is.

“OK, Frank.” She smiles softly, leans into the kiss he starts.

“OK.” He deepens the touch. He picks her off the ground with ease, looks up to her, all affection. “Now, you come back to bed.”

And Karen can’t find it in herself to refuse.

**Author's Note:**

> aalizazareth.tumblr.com


End file.
